The present disclosure relates to techniques for a system for collecting neurological signals using different electrode or sensor configurations from users at multiple locations.
Neurological monitoring and stimulation is increasingly popular. For example, driven by the lower cost and increased availability of electrodes and sensors companies are exploring neuromarketing in which neurological data is collected from users while the users engage in activities, such as in a focus group. However, in order to collect the neurological data, these companies are often forced to bring the users to a common location, where a standard type of electrode or sensor model is used to monitor the users. This approach can be cumbersome and expensive. Consequently, it can restrict the number of users that participate, which may bias the collected neurological data.